


Flashback

by Yobotica



Series: Flashback [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yobotica/pseuds/Yobotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt on the kinkmeme: </p>
<p>That awkward moment when your partner in crime drags in the final puzzle piece you need to save the world...</p>
<p>... and he happens to be the bartender you shagged silly that one night when you were in New York for a mission.</p>
<p>Shaun and Des working their way around this fact that they have, uh, <i>met</i> before.</p>
<p>This is the actual night in question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the prequel (of sorts) to One Night in New York. Basically an excuse for more Shaun/Desmond porn.
> 
> Fair warning: they spend the entire chapter using other names. This was annoying for me to write.

"Shaun, did that bartender just give you _another_ free drink?," Rebecca asked, laughing, her own drink nearly empty. Shaun knew she'd ask him to get her a freebie, too - he could tell by the glint in her eye. Or the conspiratorial grin. Or maybe because she followed it up with, "D'ya think he'd give me one? Maybe you should ask," she suggested, like she thought she was being subtle.

"I'm not asking him to give you free drinks," Shaun replied, like he was above that kind of thing, but they both knew he'd cave if Rebecca pushed hard enough. He glanced at the bartender in question - tall, dark and handsome certainly fit the bill there. He looked fit, a bit rough, and absolutely _delicious._ So of course Shaun wasn't going to do anything about it at all.

Rebecca leaned into him. "C'mon, Shaun, live a little! It's our last night in New York - so what if you have to sneak out of your own room? You've done it before," she added, and Shaun groaned, because she wasn't exactly wrong. But this mission had been a clusterfuck, and Shaun had honestly just looked forward to a few drinks and maybe some dancing to let out his pent-up aggression, and then sleeping it off on the plane. Inviting the bartender back to his room - no matter how hot - was not part of his plan. 

"That's not exactly a ringing endorsment." Shaun arched a brow, and Rebecca shrugged, shameless. She'd been dancing off and on with a really built guy and his stunningly hot girlfriend, and they kept glancing back at her. His usual arrangement with Rebecca on these missions was that only one of them would 'get lucky' on their last night in town - no sense in both of them taking the same risks, after all. The other would sober up and make sure they both left on time and didn't forget anything important.

"Pffft, look at you! We both know you need to relax, and we both know _he_ can help! So go over there, talk to the man, and get me free drinks! While you're at it, you should get yourself his dick if you can," she added, slurping the last of her drink before heading to the dance floor again, right into the arms of the disturbingly good-looking couple who welcomed her back eagerly.

Shaun waited, though. He finished some of his drink, danced a bit, and only approached the bar when his drink was empty. Hot Bartender was there immediately, generous lips shaped around a very friendly grin. "Another?," he asked, reaching for a glass.

"Actually, my friend's a bit jealous," Shaun replied with a grin. "Told me I should let you know you're being amazingly unfair. She wants free drinks, too, and is willing to pimp me out to get them."

Hot Bartender laughed at that, and gestured to the dancefloor, right at Rebecca who was writhing between the same couple as before."That your friend?," he asked. All three of them had become very generous with their hands, so Shaun nodded and turned back to meet Hot Bartender's gaze. "Yeah, she looks like she's having a horrible time. Definitely needs free drinks to make up for it, but I can't just comp things left and right. Willing to pimp you out, you say?," he asked, and there seemed to be genuine interest there. Shaun laughed because it really couldn't be that easy, could it? 

"Yes, apparently so," Shaun said. "I'm certain we could come to some sort of agreement on fair terms, though we'll have to start with your name, because I really can't enter into an arrangement with someone I'm calling Hot Bartender," he offered, and the man in question laughed again, easy as before. 

"Mike," was the immediate reply, and a hand offered, which Shaun took. Mike's grip was firm and secure, and he didn't let go immediately. "And yours?," he asked.

"David," Shaun replied, because of course he didn't go around giving his random hook ups his real name. He'd be gone in the morning, and it wouldn't ever matter. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last. But Mike smiled and nodded, and only then released his hand.

"Well, David, tell you what, the drinks are on me, no repayment necessary. But if you're feeling _grateful,_ we could meet up later, maybe you could buy me dinner?," he asked. Shaun's eyes widened, because that sounded an awful lot like a _date,_ and that was both impossible and _impossible._

"I, uh, actually, we're.. this is our last night in New York," he said with genuine regret. Mike's grin faltered a little, so Shaun forged on. "I was thinking something a little more along the lines of instant gratification," he said, eyes never leaving Mike's. "I've got a room and a bed and a sincere desire to show my _gratitude,_ " he added, licking his lips.

Mike's eyes flicked down to his mouth, then back up, and he nodded. "Alright, yeah. Shift's over in two," he replied. "If you can wait that long, I'll make it worth your while," he promised, and Shaun grinned. 

"It's a deal," he said, and both his and Rebecca's drinks were suddenly on the counter, like Mike had been making them as they talked. Like he'd been sincere about the whole thing. Mike met his gaze and nodded once before turning to a customer who had been waiting, and Shaun wandered back to the table he shared with Rebecca. He didn't even need to get her attention, because she saw him with her drink and returned to the table quickly, a knowing grin creasing her face.

"You dog, you; look at you go! So? You goin' to your room alone tonight?," she asked, and Shaun actually flushed a little now, so long after the fact. 

"No, looks like I won't. You sure you wanna miss out on those two?," he asked, gesturing to the couple grinding against each other again.

Rebecca laughed, shameless, draining almost half of her drink before setting it back down. "Eh, I think they'll be fine," she said, grin immediate and easy. She was usually the one getting 'lucky' on their last nights, so he knew she wouldn't begrudge him tonight's indulgence at all.

"Wish me luck, then," he said, waggling his brows at her because they both already knew he didn't need it.

She grinned even wider somehow and punched his shoulder lightly. "Good luck, buddy!," she offered, flouncing back to her paramours and inserting herself between them seamlessly, and Shaun rolled his eyes and glanced over at the bar, where Mike had apparently been watching him. Shaun raised his glass and Mike grinned, and that was that.

========

Shaun didn't order any more drinks for either of them, despite Mike's generous offer, and Rebecca checked in with him before she left - alone, and not before giving him a wink and a nudge. Shaun moved to the dance floor to kill time and work himself up - sometimes he danced alone, sometimes with other people, but he kept moving. He wasn't really aware of the passage of time, but it didn't seem that long before there was a solid body behind him, followed by strong hands on his hips, and before he could turn and berate the stranger for being so familiar, there were lips against his ear and Mike's voice asking if he was ready to go.

Shaun was _more_ than ready, and Mike turned him around, pressed against him and stared down at him for a moment. "One thing," he said, and he pressed in, lips against Shaun's, and Shaun parted them immediately. Mike kissed like he was starving for it, and Shaun felt much the same, pulled Mike close and licked into his mouth like he was entitled to it. But Mike pulled back then, despite Shaun's protest. "Nope, that was a test. We're good, let's go," he said, and grabbed Shaun by the hand and pulled him off the dance floor, out of the bar, and into a waiting cab where Shaun gave directions to his hotel. That was all he managed to say, before Mike was pressing against him in the back seat, lips grazing over his jaw, his neck, murmuring delicious little promises that Shaun was definitely going to hold him to, once they were behind closed doors.

In what felt like no time at all, the cabbie was clearing his throat and Shaun actually pushed Mike away, long enough to count the bills he handed to the driver. Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes, but the atmosphere had calmed a little, so they could actually walk into the hotel like normal adults and not crazy people. The elevator ride was quiet and tense, but the good kind, with the two of them just looking at each other, hands at their sides, desire so thick in the air Shaun could practically see it. Mike followed him to his room and waited patiently while Shaun unlocked and opened the door, but inside, it was Shaun who moved, who pressed Mike back into the door and kissed him fiercely. Mike went willingly enough, but his hands weren't passive, grabbing at Shaun and pulling him close, mussing his hair and gripping his ass. They rutted against each other like that for a moment before Shaun pulled back, one hand on Mike's chest to prevent him from following.

"Christ, you're hot," he panted, dragging his eyes up Mike's form. "I'm going to show you my gratitude right here," he breathed, dropping down to his knees in front of Mike and attacking his zip desperately. "I need to have you in my mouth, god, I've thought of nothing else all night," he babbled, and Mike groaned, dropping his head back against the door as his hand combed through Shaun's hair. 

"Fuck, David, you can't just say things like that," he breathed, gasping as Shaun's fingers gripped his cock gently and drew him out of his boxers. "Fuck, you like that," he breathed, because Shaun _did_ like that, he _loved_ cock, and Mike's was perfect: uncut and growing as Shaun stroked him, became hotter and thicker in his hand. Shaun licked his lips, breath ghosting over that hot flesh on purpose, and Mike moaned again. "Yeah, c'mon, suck it, take it, _please,_ " he begged.

Shaun thought about teasing, about taking his time, but they didn't really have time - it was already late, his flight was early, and he wanted to do _so much_ to this man. Wanted Mike to do all sorts of things to _him._ So he took that gorgeous prick into his mouth without any preamble, sucking it down to nearly the base and pulling back just as easily. God, he loved this, the weight of a cock, the tangy-salt taste on the back of his tongue, the way he could reduce a man to whimpers and desperation with only his mouth alone. Mike's hands tightened in his hair and he could feel the man restraining himself, fighting not to thrust, and Shaun reached for his hips, pulled him forward because he could take it, _wanted_ to take it.

"Fuck," Mike swore, already moving his hips, but gently at first. He was looking down at Shaun with the sort of reverence nearly all men had for this kind of act, lust-glazed and a little posessive. "Yeah, like that, god, look so good like that," he growled, and Shaun groaned around the hot flesh spearing past his lips. "So greedy for it, you want all of it, don't you?," Mike continued, eyes going a little sharp and Shaun shivered slightly as another moan escaped him. "You want me to give it to you," he said a little more slowly, considering, and his hand cradled Shaun's head as his hips moved. He kept Shaun still as he fed him his cock, and Shaun groaned helplessly. He knew he looked a mess, saliva and precome drooling out of his mouth, hair rucked up from Mike's fingers, but he loved this, knew he could come from this alone.

Shaun's hips were moving slightly, seeking any kind of friction, though he hadn't so much as unzipped his pants yet. Mike shifted one leg between Shaun's, moving it slightly until Shaun took over, rutting against his leg almost mindlessly. It was too much sensation; the cock sliding past his lips, over his tongue, into his throat; the firm pressure of Mike's leg, the sure grip of his fingers on Shaun's head. Shaun moaned again, had to close his eyes, because just seeing the lust in Mike's was almost enough to send him over.

Mike's hips stuttered for a moment. "God, you're going to come like that, aren't you? Gonna come in your pants from getting your mouth fucked," he growled, and he jerked into motion again, his thrusts shorter, but harder, and Shaun shuddered, groaning almost constantly now, when he could. "Fuck, yeah, take it, David. Gonna come in your mouth, gonna make you swallow it all," he breathed, and he did, he pushed his cock deep again as it swelled and shot come into Shaun's throat, forcing him to swallow. Shaun whined a little, and Mike pulled back, let the rest of his come spurt onto Shaun's tongue instead - which was all the catalyst Shaun needed, and he gave one last thrust againt Mike's leg before he shuddered and came in his pants like some hormone-riddled teenager. Mike was sagging back against the door when he slipped out of Shaun's mouth, and Shaun swallowed the come that had accumulated there, licking his lips one last time. He knew he had a blissed-out smile on his face, and when he glanced up at Mike, he saw an almost identical expression mirrored back at him. "Fuck, that was... oh my god, did you...did you _actually_ come like that?," he asked. He didn't sound judgmental - rather, he sounded impressed and eager, like it was the hottest thing he could imagine, and Shaun flushed slightly. 

"Yep. So now I need to get out of these disgusting clothes," he said, managing to stand easily enough, and Mike grinned. 

"I'll help, seeing as I helped you dirty them up," he purred, following Shaun into the room and stripped off his own shirt, tossed it somewhere into the room. 

Shaun just grinned and shook his head. "No, you see about stripping yourself. Give me a show, put that gorgeous body to use," he snapped, pulling his vest over his head and working on the buttons of his shirt. 

Mike only raised one eyebrow at him before grinning and letting his hands run down his neck, down his chest and over his flat stomach. He was fit, but not really cut, just lean and lightly muscled. He certainly knew how to work it to his appeal, though, as he started to sway his hips, fingers toying with the button on his slacks. Shaun flicked his eyes back up to Mike's face, and it was obvious the man was amused by Shaun's equally obvious interest, but Shaun was not sober enough to feel any shame about it at all. Shaun slipped off his shoes and socks as Mike turned for a moment. He'd shucked everything else by the time Mike was facing him again, and apparently Mike hadn't expected that. He stopped his teasing dance, and frowned. 

"Hey, you beat me," he said, and tugged at his zipper like it had offended him before shoving his pants down - not that they made it far, because he hadn't yet removed his shoes at all. 

Shaun had to laugh as Mike hobbled the short distance to the bed and struggled out of his clothing. Shaun sauntered over and laid himself out, let his hands play over his own body, because it felt good and also because Mike was staring at him intensely, only one leg free of his slacks. Shaun let one hand drift down to his prick; it was half-hard again already, so he stroked it slowly, tugged at his balls gently. "Best hurry, or I'll start without you. Might not even let you catch up," he murmured. It seemed less than a second that Mike was fully naked and half atop him and kissing him fiercely.

Mike had _nice_ hands - Shaun had definitely noticed while he'd been mixing their drinks - and now those hands were sliding up and down his torso, nails digging slightly into his skin on the upstrokes. He touched like he kissed; greedy, hungry, like he couldn't get enough, and it drove Shaun absolutely insane with lust, made him arch up into those touches, lick back into the mouth against his own, reach to touch that body right back. It wasn't long at all before he was fully hard again, and he pushed at Mike a bit, though he had problems with actually managing to stop kissing him. "Fuck, fuck, Mike, I need your fingers in me. I need them in me now," he breathed, and Mike just stared down at him for a moment, like he was faced with some terrible decision. "What is it? Why aren't you already stretching me?," Shaun demanded.

"Damn it, David, just...you can't say things like that," Mike breathed, leaning in for one last, harsh kiss before pulling back. "Where's your lube? Condoms? God, I want inside you yesterday," he said, already looking around like Shaun would just have those supplies in the open. 

"Ah, hold on," Shaun said, because they were in his bags, which were of course already packed. It proved his story, of course, that they were leaving tomorrow, and it wasn't like his supplies were hard to find. He approached the bed only a few moments later, but Mike pulled him in, twisted them both and pushed Shaun back into the bed before kissing him again. Shaun wanted to comment that he seemed to have a problem with _not_ kissing him, but as doing that would involve actually not kissing Mike back, he decided it wasn't worth it. 

Mike was an able multi-tasker, however, as Shaun soon felt slick digits rubbing against his arsehole, sliding and pressing against him and he couldn't help that his legs fell further apart at that. Couldn't help that his hips bucked into the touch, or the hungry noise that left his throat. Mike smiled against his mouth for a moment before it was back to kissing, and honestly, Shaun kind of lost track of things at that point. It was all slick pressure and fullness and tongues and pleasure.

But there was an end point to that, a point when Mike was suddenly kneeling between his legs, one of Shaun's propped up against his shoulder, and a thick, blunt pressure at Shaun's hole that promised to satisfy his desire to be fucked and fucked well. "Fuck, yes, give it to me, Mike," he breathed, and Mike growled and shifted, cock sliding in quickly with a slight sting that made Shaun jump. But Mike gripped his hips and held him there as he completed that first thrust, held him as he waited. Shaun tried to wiggle, to move, to make _Mike_ move, but Mike just held him there without any effort at all, and fuck if that didn't _do things_ to Shaun.

"Dammit, move, fuck me, you need to fuck me," he ordered, and Mike only laughed, and suddenly Shaun's other leg was over his shoulder, too; his hips were being lifted and Mike was sliding out, then in, and oh, it was _glorious._ Mike was blessed with a perfect prick, just the right length and girth, felt absolutely divine anywhere inside Shaun's body that he cared to put it. Mike laughed again, much closer to his ear now, and maybe Shaun had said those things out loud.

"Shut up, don't stop moving, just keep - keep doing that, _oh,_ " Shaun breathed, hands moving to grab Mike's shoulder, his neck, as if he could somehow keep him there, just like that.

"God, you're bossy in bed, too. Should've known," Mike panted, but he sounded amused, sounded like maybe he liked that, and Shaun huffed.

"Yeah, well, you're taking direction so well. Such a good boy," he replied, and Mike sort of gasped and ruined his rhythm by thrusting harder than he had been for a moment. It didn't take him long to get back on track, but Shaun was already smirking up at him. "You like _that,_ do you? Well, I can certainly oblige," he breathed. "C'mon, kiss me," he demanded, and it would be a bit of a stretch - Mike had to practically bend him in half - but it was so _worth it,_ to see Mike's hungry, dazed expression as he rushed to obey. It was messy and uncoordinated, and so very, very hot. "Good boy, such a good boy for me," Shaun breathed into the sloppy kiss, and Mike whined a little and pushed at Shaun's shoulders. Mike forced him back down so he could thrust harder, and Shaun cried out, loud an appreciative. "Fuck, like that, Mike, just...fuck me like that, make me come," he ordered, and fuck if Mike didn't strive to obey, hips pistoning powerfully into Shaun now.

Shaun gasped - like this he had no leverage, but the angle was _great,_ and he was nearly there. Mike was panting above him, and _fuck_ \- he looked really good like that. "Touch me," Shaun gasped, breathless, "C'mon, I'm close, so close!" Mike obeyed immediately, one hand moving from Shaun's hip to grasp his cock and stroke - a little uncoordinated, but it was just enough. In less than a minute, Shaun was groaning and shaking and coming all over himself, and Mike actually whined. "You can come," Shaun said, "You can, do it, come for me," and Mike _did,_ almost as if he'd been waiting for permission. He gripped Shaun's hip harshly, shoved as deep as it was physically possible to go, and stilled. Shaun could feel him trembling a little from it, could feel that gorgeous prick throb inside him and he almost regretted that he'd used a condom. Almost. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, panting and shuddering before Mike shifted, pulled out slowly and let Shaun's legs down gently before he slid off the bed to dispose of the condom. Mike went into the bathroom and came back with a warm, wet cloth and sat near Shaun and cleaned him up without hesitation. "Such a good boy," Shaun murmured, a lazy grin stretched out on his face, and Mike flashed him a quick smile. Mike finished and picked up the cloth and took it back to the bathroom. Shaun watched him go, because it was definitely a sight to see, and it wasn't like he'd have the opportunity later. But when he re-entered the room, Mike hesitated and Shaun patted the bed. "C'mon, unless you've got somewhere to be," he offered and Mike only grinned and crawled into the bed. He wasn't shy about crowding against Shaun, and Shaun just sighed and settled back into the body against his as he reached for his phone and set his alarm - he set it to vibrate and slid it against his shoulder, so as not to wake Mike in the morning. 

"You should give me your number," Mike murmured, and Shaun hummed at him - he knew he wouldn't. Mike slid an arm over his side and Shaun let him, and waited for Mike to fall asleep first - it didn't take long. He waited a few moments, savored the casual intimacy, and fell asleep before any bitterness could seep in.

========

It felt like only a few minutes later that Shaun's phone vibrated against his neck and he woke with a small start - but it wasn't enough to wake Mike, at least. Shaun picked up his phone and disabled the alarm and slid out of Mike's embrace as gently as he could. Mike shifted and grumbled, but he didn't wake. Shaun grabbed clothes from his suitcase and dressed quickly before throwing the previous night's clothes in. He zipped it up and left, just like that. No note, no number, and maybe Mike would be disappointed, maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he'd forget Shaun - or rather, 'David' - in a week, or a month, or maybe even by tomorrow. Like Rebecca had said, this wasn't the first time he'd done this sort of thing, but it was the first time he regretted it when he left. He didn't regret the night, no, but he regretted that he had to leave, that he couldn't leave his number or have any contact with Mike later. He regretted that he'd never see him again, and Shaun wasn't even sure why that was; they'd only spent a single night together, after all. He didn't _know_ the man, there wasn't even any room for regrets - and yet...

He met Rebecca in the lobby and she just nudged his shoulder with his own, quiet and sober like she rarely was. Like she knew, somehow, and Shaun just shook his head. They got into their cab and made their way to the airport, and within hours, he'd left the country. If only he could leave his regret behind just as easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with that ending, but I've yet to come up with anything better since the original posting, so it's staying.


End file.
